


Hasshi's Innocence

by Dancerdreams2



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Tamamori is curious about Hashimoto, which somehow leads to an orgy.





	Hasshi's Innocence

"Ne..." Tamamori turned to Miyata, "What do you think about Hasshi?"

Miyata turned to look at Tamamori, clear confusion written across his face.

"I mean, he's been part of ABC-Z for two years already. They have to have taught him a thing or two by now. Ne, Miyacchi, is it okay?"

Miyata looked at Tamamori, still slightly confused, but the expression on Tamamori's face told it all. He'd seen that expression enough times to know what Tamamori was thinking.

"Mmmm. Tonight?"

Tamamori looked thoughtful. "We'll just bring him with us to the hotel. He's got a good voice, I want to hear it."

“Count us in!"

Tamamori and Miyata looked up to find Kitayama and Fujigaya looking at them, grinning wildly.

Fujigaya turned to look at the youngest two, "Ne, Nika, Ken-chan, coming with?"

Senga looked at Nikaido questioningly. “We’re coming.” Nikaido smirked, not tearing his eyes away from Senga’s.

"Who said you could all come?" Tamamori whined.

Kitayama made his way across the dressing room. He placed a hand on Tamamori's thigh and rubbed his nose against the nape of his neck, "Come on, Tama. It'll be fun."

Kitayama smirked against Tamamori's neck when he felt the other let out a shiver.

"Fine..." Tamamori pouted, although not really upset, "But me and Miyacchi get him first!"

“Sure.” Kitayama pulled away, a smug grin on his face, and turned to look at the youngest two. "You two better call home and tell them you're staying with me tonight for 'early morning training.'"

"You can count me out of your immoral plans," Yokoo called out from the doorway. "And you guys better focus during rehearsal today.” 

"Let's go," Kitayama called out. "Before Yokoo-san here flips his skates."

 

*******

During their break Tamamori scooted next to where Miyata was sitting. "Ne, Miyacchi. You still need to invite Hasshi."

"Me?" Miyata looked at Tamamori. "It was your idea!"

"Please Miyacchi?" Tamamori gave Miyata the puppy dog face. "For me?"

It's not fair, Miyata thought, he'll do anything for Tamamori. And Tamamori knows it. "...Fine."

Tamamori smiled and gave Miyata a quick peck on the cheek before rolling back to the others.

Miyata looked over to see see Hashimoto walking away from the rest of his unit toward the restroom. It's now or never, Miyata thought, as he quickly got up to go after him.

"Hasshi!" Miyata called out as he caught up.

Hashimoto turned around and smiles when he sees who called him. "Miyacchi! What's up?"

Miyata looked down and paused for a second. He hadn't actually thought about what to say to the boy yet. 

"Ummm... Well me and Tama were gonna play some new games and... We were wondering if you wanted to come with..."

Miyata knew it sounded like a totally lie and was surprised when Hashimoto immediately agreed.

"Ummm... You should ask if you can spend the night then, because me and Tama usually get carried away and end up playing all night..."

Miyata thought he was seeing things when a mischievous grin spread across Hashimoto's face. He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Hashimoto's smile was back to being as innocent as ever.

"Mmkay!" Hashimoto happily replied. "Then, I'll come to your dressing room after practice."

"Ah. Okay." Miyata replied and turned return to the rest of Kisumai. He had somehow succeeded, but felt something was a little strange. He shook off the feeling when he saw the rest of Kisumai looking at him expectantly. He nodded and grinned and everyone immediately understood.

 

*******

 

Kisumai had ended rehearsal and was getting ready to leave for the day when Kitayama asked Miyata what hotel they were going to and who’s name the reservation was under. Miyata answered him and Kitayama immediately pulled out his phone and dialed away.

Hashimoto showed up in the doorway just as everyone was grabbing their bags to leave.

Yokoo sighed as he passed Hashimoto, calling back to the rest of his unit “Well, I’m leaving. Have fun.” Then paused and looked back at Hashimoto. “Well, not too much fun.”

Kitayama got off the phone and smirked. “All right troops! Fall out!”

Fujigaya giggled and followed Kitayama out the door past Hashimoto.

Nikaido rolled his eyes and pulled Senga along to follow.

Miyata and Tamamori walked up to Hashimoto and smiled. “Sorry, everyone found out about our play date and wanted to come too.” Tamamori explained, a slight smirk on his face.

Hashimoto smiled back at them. “It’s fine. The more the merrier, right?”

“Yup!” Tamamori said, pushing Hashimoto along to follow the others. “Now let’s go before we get left behind!” 

Miyata wondered how the night was going to turn out.

 

*******

 

When the group got to the hotel, Miyata checked in and they headed up to their room.  
When they got there, everyone, except for Kitayama, was surprised to find that it was a suite. 

Kitayama smirked and pushed his way past the frozen group. “You didn't really think a normal room was going to hold all seven of us did you?” He threw his bag and coat onto the couch and made himself comfortable on the king size bed. “come here Taipi~” he called as he reached out a hand.

Fujigaya threw his stuff next to Kitayama’s and followed him to the bed, Nikaido and Senga following immediately after.

“I hope Kitamitsu isn’t expecting US to pay for this,” Tamamori complained.

“Ummmm... Why are we here?” Hashimoto’s voice asked from behind them.

The pair turned around to look at him and Tamamori smiled. “Miyacchi said we had a new game we were going to play tonight, didn’t he?”

Hashimoto nodded.

“Then come on,” Tamamori pulled at Hasshi’s wrist until they were sitting at the foot of the bed, Miyata calmly following behind them.

Hashimoto looked at Tamamori’s smug face, slight confusion written over his own. “It looks like everyone has started without us,” Tamamori’s eyes shifted to the side and Hasshi followed his gaze to Kitayama and Fujigaya.

Kitayama was sitting at the edge of the bed and Hasshi could just make out Fujigaya on the floor between his knees. Hashimoto couldn’t really see why Tamamori was looking at them and shifted a little to see better. He froze when he saw Kitayama’s length disappearing into Fujigaya’s mouth, a hand tangled tight in Fujigaya’s curls.

“Ah!” He heard Senga cry from the other side of the bed, and Hashimoto snapped his head to look. Nikaido was on top of Senga, supporting himself up with one hand and running the other along Senga’s abs and chest, nipping at his neck.

“Nika...” Senga moaned as he pulled Nikaido back up to kiss him.

“Hasshi...” Tamamori called, his voice pulling Hashimoto’s attention back away from the four boys behind them. As soon as Hashimoto turned to look at Tamamori, he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. Tamamori smirked again when he felt Hashimoto tense at the sudden contact. He kept kissing him until Hashimoto started to respond and Tamamori smiled victoriously against his lips, hands moving up to wrap around Hashimoto’s neck.

Miyata wrapped his arms around Tamamori from behind and began kissing his neck. 

Tamamori licked at Hashimoto’s lower lip until he opened his mouth with a sigh. He slipped his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, exploring his hot, wet cavern.

Miyata tugged at Tamamori’s shirt and he pulled away from Hashimoto just long enough for all three of them to lose their shirts. Tamamori went back to kissing Hashimoto as his hands worked to get rid of his jeans. Once they were tossed on the floor, Tamamori pulled away again and looked at Miyata. 

“Ne, Miyacchi...” Tamamori’s eyes flicked to Hasshi’s crotch and Miyata followed the gaze. Miyata stood up and knelt in front of Hashimoto as Tamamori continued to kiss him, more aggressively than before. Miyata ran his hands up the insides of Hasshi’s thighs up to the waistband of his pants and started to undo his jeans. Hasshi whimpered into Tamamori’s mouth as Miyata pulled off his jeans and boxers. 

Once Hashimoto’s clothes were successfully strewn all over the floor, Hashimoto pulled away from the kiss and looked at Miyata with dark eyes.

Miyata locked eyes with Hashimoto for a second and suddenly felt the need to take a step back.

As soon as Miyata was out of the way, Hashimoto looked back at Tamamori and leaned in for another kiss. Hashimoto pulled away again and reached up to place his hands on Tamamori’s chest. The moment Tamamori leaned in to kiss him again, Hashimoto shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips. Tamamori looked up at Hashimoto’s smirking face with wide eyes. He looked over to see Miyata looking amused. Even the other four members had stopped what they were doing when the bed shook to look. Tamamori had wanted to take it slow with Hashimoto, the way he had reacted when they first got started, Tamamori had thought he hadn’t had much experience. But now this! How the hell did this happen?

“Ne, Miyata,” Hasshi called out, not tearing his gaze away from Tamamori, “I think Tama here needs to lose his pants” Hasshi smirked again.

Miyata silently thought that Hasshi should really start acting in dramas. He really wasn’t anywhere near as innocent as he lead everyone to believe. Miyata made quick work of the rest of Tamamori’s and his own clothes and returned to sit next to Tamamori at the foot of the bed. 

Hashimoto thanked Miyata by giving him a kiss on the lips and brushing a hand against his manhood.

“Tama-chan~” Hasshi ran a hand down Tamamori’s arm. “I think Miyacchi needs a little help with that~” he said, and he grabbed Tamamori’s hand and placed it on Miyata’s heat.

Tamamori began to stroke Miyata and Miyata groaned in appreciation.

Hashimoto looked over at the other for who were still staring and smirked. “Instead of staring, how about you give Tama-chan a show to thank him for starting this ‘game’.”  
Hashimoto leaned over and licked Tamamori’s lips and slid 2 fingers in when they parted. He leaned over to whisper into Tamamori’s ear, though still talking loud enough for everyone to hear, “Suck” he commanded. Tamamori shivered and quickly complied. 

“Fuck...” groaned Kitayama at the sight. “Taisuke... Come...” he said, lying down with his head near Tamamori’s, far enough so that Tamamori could still see Nikaido and Senga. Hashimoto wanted a show? Kitayama knew that his Taisuke knew how to put on a show. 

Fujigaya crawled over to straddle Kitayama. He positioned himself over Kitayama’s heat and locked eyes with Tamamori, making sure he had his attention. Fujigaya grinned before sliding himself down onto Kitayama. “Ah...Fuck....” he groaned, as he felt Kitayama filling him up.

“Taisuke...” Kitayama groaned, as he felt Fujigaya’s tight heat surround him.

Tamamori’s moan was muffled by Hashimoto’s fingers as he felt his own heat twitch.

Fujigaya began to grind against Kitayama as Kitayama grabbed a hold of Fujigaya’s hips. Fujigaya lifted his hips up until Kitayama was about to slip out then slammed back down. The whole room groaned.

“Nika... I think I’m ready...” whispered Senga to Nikaido who had three fingers buried in Senga.

“Hmmmm? wWhat was that, Kenpi?” Nikaido teased, curling his fingers inside of Senga.

Senga whimpered, “I said I’m ready Nika... Hurry...”

Nikaido smirked, “Tell me what you want Kenpi" Nikaido curled his fingers again, this time brushing over Senga’s sweet spot.

Senga cried out. “I... I want you Nika... Please...”

“Say it clearer Kento. I don’t think everyone here understands what you want yet.” Nikaido started slamming his fingers into Senga’s ass, hitting his sweet spot again and again.

Senga cried out louder this time, “Oh god... Just... Just.... Please Nika... Just fuck me already!”

Nika smirked again as he pulled his fingers out. “Well why didn’t you say so? Gladly~” Nikaido positioned himself at Senga’s entrance and slammed himself in.

Tamamori stared at Senga as Senga’s arms gave out, nearly falling on his face, ass up in the air, and Nikaido buried deep inside of him. Then he looked over at Fujigaya wildly riding Kitayama, ecstasy written all over his face. Tamamori moaned as he tried to reach his free hand around Hashimoto to touch his dripping heat.

Hashimoto wouldn’t have any of that though, as he stopped Tamamori’s hand from touching himself and the other hand off of Miyata’s manhood and pinned them above his head. Tamamori looked up at Hashimoto in shock, eyes as dark as they could get. Hashimoto shifted Tamamori’s hands to hold them down with one hand and ran a finger along Tamamori’s jaw. “And who said you could touch yourself?”

Tamamori let a shiver run down his spine again.

“Miyacchi,” Hasshi called out, “Prep him, would you?” still smiling, his eyes narrowing when Tamamori let out a whimper, “But don’t you dare let him come” he called over his shoulder to Miyata who had already moved between Tamamori’s legs, “I want Tama-chan here to go insane with pleasure” he smirked.

Tamamori moaned. He felt Miyata spread his legs and running his hands teasingly along the inside of his thighs. Hashimoto was still straddling him, pinning Tamamori’s hands above his head, and had slipped his fingers back into Tamamori’s mouth.

“No touching yourself.” Hashimoto commanded, “ You understand right?” 

Tamamori gave a tiny nod.

“Good boy.” Hashimoto smiled as he let got of Tamamori’s hands and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Hashimoto kissed Tamamori hard before rolling off.

Miyata was still only stroking Tamamori’s thighs when Hasshi leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Miyata froze, eyes open wide as he stared at Hashimoto. 

Hashimoto nipped at Miyata’s ear, “Promise you’ll like it” he said as he pulled away again.

Miyata nodded slowly.

Hashimoto grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled out his handkerchief. He tossed his jean back onto the floor and made his way back to Tamamori who was watching his every move with those dark, lust-filled eyes. Hasshi tied the handkerchief around Tamamori’s eyes, please when he didn’t struggle. Hasshi ran his fingers through Tamamori’s hair and looked at Miyata, who gave a small nod in return.

Tamamori leaned into the touch of Hashimoto’s fingers in his hair. He was beginning to get impatient, he wanted release, and not being able to see made him feel everything more. 

Tamamori yelped as a new sensation overcame him. Miyata was licking him, probing his hole with his tongue, and Tamamori had to grab at the sheets.

Hashimoto had been right, Miyata was loving the way Tamamori was writhing beneath him, squirming as he plunged his tongue deeper into his hole. Miyata slipped a finger past Tamamori’s softened entrance, sliding it in and out and curling his finger, still licking at his hole.

Tamamori was gasping for air as Miyata entered a second finger, vaguely feeling Hashimoto’s fingers leave his hair as he stood up. Hashimoto pulled Miyata away from Tamamori as he repositioned Tamamori on the bed, flipping him onto his hands and knees. Tamamori whined in frustration from the loss. When Hasshi pulled off his blindfold, Tamamori found himself face to face with Senga’s heat.

Nikaido and Senga had shifted position slightly, now Senga was on his knees in front of Nikaido, had wrapped back around his neck while Nikaido held Senga around his waist for support.

Hashimoto leaned over to whisper in Tamamori’s ear. “You know what to do right?”

Tamamori nodded.

“Make sure you dont bite Ken-chan now~ And don’t forget, no touching. Now suck!” Hashimoto punctuated those last words with a strong thrust into Tamamori.

Tamamori cried out and wrapped his lips around Senga’s heat, sucking as if his life depended on it.

Meanwhile, Miyata had gone to join Fujigaya and Kitayama. Kitayama was thrusting into Fujigaya from behind, while Fujigaya sucked Miyata off. Miyata turned to watch as Hashimoto tortured Tamamori. Hashimoto thrusted hard into Tamamori just once, then didn’t move, making Tamamori squirm in frustration. Tamamori tried to move his hips against Hashimoto on his own, but he had a firm grip on Tamamori’s waist and wouldn’t let him move. Hashimoto pulled back agonizingly slow until his cock almost slipped out of Tamamori and slammed back into Tamamori hard, sending Senga’s cock further down his throat. Miyata had to marvel at Hashimoto’s self control. Miyata knew how good Tamamori’s tight hole felt around his own heat, and he knew he would already be pounding Tamamori into the mattress by now.

Hashimoto continued this pattern for a while before pulling back out of Tamamori completely. Tamamori whined around Senga’s heat at the loss, sending shivers up Senga’s spine. Hasshi leaned over to kiss Senga hard, thrusting his tongue into Senga’s mouth and tangling a hand in Tamamori’s hair. Hasshi pulled away from Senga’s lips and whispered into Nikaido’s ear. Nikaido groaned and started pounding into Senga faster and harder.

“Takashi...” Senga moaned, as the pleasure started to overtake him. That was the only warning the got as Senga started to orgasm, but that was the only warning Hasshi needed as he yanked Tamamori off of Senga’s heat by his hair and Senga’s cum painted Tamamori’s cheeks and limbs. Nikaido continued to work Senga through his orgasm, but it wasn’t long before he followed Senga, pulling out as Senga collapsed onto the bed, Nikaido’s cum joining Senga’s before collapsing next to Senga. Senga rolled over to face Nikaido, both still panting as Nikaido wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer, Senga sighing happily as he cuddled closer to Nikaido.

Tamamori licked at the cum on his lips, too far gone to care about anything else, eyes dark and glazed over with lust.

Hashimoto untangled his hand from Tamamori’s hair and leaned over to whisper something in Kitayama’s ear. Kitayama smirked and pulled Fujigaya off of Miyata, flipping him over onto his back. Fujigaya looked at Kitayama in surprise. 

“Taipi~ Hasshi has a present for you~” Kitayama said, still smirking.

“Tama-chan,” Hashimoto called out. Tamamori immediately crawled to his side.  
Hashimoto lifted Tamamori’s chin and looked him in the eyes. Hashimoto used Tamamori’s trick against him and flicked his eyes over to the side. Tamamori followed Hasshi’s gaze to Fujigaya’s waiting cock. He looked back at Hashimoto and Hashimoto smiled at him. Tamamori crawled over to Fujigaya and straddled his hips, lowering himself onto Fujigaya, letting a moan escape his lips. Fujigaya and Kitayama groaned in unison.

Tamamori began to ride Fujigaya wildly, finally able to go at his own pace, slamming himself down onto Fujigaya as Kitayama slammed into him causing a stream of curses to fall out of Fujigaya's mouth.  
Tamamori looked at Miyata’s heat and licked his lips. “Miyacchi...”

Miyata moved from where he was watching at the corner of the bed to sit next to Fujigaya.

Tamamori leaned over to wrap his lips around Miyata’s length, still moving his hips, penetrating himself with Fujigaya.

Fujigaya was starting to lose his mind, Kitayama’s cock was slamming into his ass, hitting his pleasure spot each time with pinpoint accuracy, Tamamori’s tight ass riding him. He didn’t want to come just yet, didn't want the pleasure to end. Fujigaya heard Tamamori’s muffled moan and turned his head to look at him. Fujigaya saw Miyata’s length sliding in and out of Tamamori’s mouth, Miyata’s hand in his hair and Fujigaya couldn’t hold on any longer.  
“Hiro... Can’t... Gonna....” Fujigaya grabbed onto Tamamori’s hips and slammed him down one last time before releasing his load deep inside Tamamori’s ass. Feeling Fujigaya’s hot seed rushing into him, Tamamori groaned as he let Miyata slip from his mouth, just in time for Miyata to shoot his cum all over Tamamori’s face, just like Senga and Nikaido before him.

Kitayama groaned as he felt Fujigaya tighten around his length, following soon after, burying himself deep into Fujigaya. “Fuck, Taisuke...”

Tamamori let Fujigaya slip out of him and looked at Hasshi who was sitting, leaning agaisnt the headboard, lazily stroking himself. Hashimoto smirked as Tamamori licked at the come on his lips again. Tamamori crawled over to Hashimoto as the other three collapsed onto the bed.

Tamamori straddled Hasshi, licking and sucking at Hasshi’s neck while trying to rub his rock hard member against Hashimoto’s stomach. No one had actually touched Tamamori yet and he was desperate for release.

Hashimoto grinned as he whispered into Tamamori’s ear. “Do you want to come, Tama?”

Tamamori whimpered against Hashimoto’s neck and nodded his head.

“Then you’d better show me you want it” Hashimoto smirked.

Tamamori nodded again. He got off of Hashimoto’s lap and laid down on his back. Tamamori spread his legs for Hashimoto and reached out towards him. “please Hasshi... fuck me...”

Hashimoto didn’t need to be told twice, he had waited long enough, controlled himself long enough. Hashimoto started pounding into Tamamori, forcing incoherent sounds past Tamamori’s swollen lips. It didn’t take Hashimoto long to come close though and he pulled Tamamori off in time with his last thrust, sending both of them over the edge.

 

*******

 

Miyata had crawled over to Tamamori and Hashimoto, running his fingers over the sleeping Tamamori’s face. He looked up at Hashimoto, “Hasshi... Where...” Miyata didn’t need to finish his question before Hashimoto cut him off.

“I’ve been part of ABC-Z for 2 years. you can’t really have thought that I was still that innocent could you?” he smirked for the hundredth time that night.

Miyata shook his, deciding not to question anymore as Hashimoto made his way to the bathroom for, what Miyata assumed was, a shower. He slipped an arm around Tamamori’s waist from behind, causing him to stir a bit.

Tamamori rolled over to face Miyata. He kissed him on the lips and smiled. “Ne, Miyacchi...” Tamamori’s voice was hoarse and barely audibly, only loud enough for Miyata to hear.

“Hmmm?”

“Can we invite Hasshi to play again?”

Miyata chuckled, “Next time it’ll be just the three of us.”

Tamamori closed his eyes, smile still on his face, “I love you Toshiya~”

Miyata kissed Tamamori on the forehead. “I love you too Yuta.”


End file.
